Wo Ai Ni
by kureopatsura-chan
Summary: quando duas pessoas cometem um Tabu devem ficar na angustia de que aquilo é errado? ou viver a vida como dois amantes normais? descubram o que acontece... s


**oixx… bem depoix da minha 1º oneshort e depoix dos vários comentários a ela pareceu-me que podia arriscar um bocadinho e faxer mais uma… mas desta vez com um contexto completamente diferente. **

**A história que vos vou apresentar trata de um "tabu" ou ate "incesto" se preferirem. Espero que a sensibilidade de ninguém seja posta em causa nesta história mas se por acaso houver por ai alguém a kem estes casos não acentam da melhor maneira façam o favor de _não ler_.**

**Para quem já viu o ova Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru vai com certeza achar a historia bastante parecida, quase idêntica, poix bem, foi a partir dai mesmo que surgiu a ideia de recolocar-lhes as personagens de SCC. No entanto há varias mudanças ao longo da historia feitas por mim que não correspondem a historia original. (temos que colocar também a nossa cabecinha nas hist não é verdade) bem não vos vou interromper mais… de seguida vamos a fic… **

**Espero que gostem…**

**§§ significado do titulo: Wo ai ni - "eu te amo" §§**

**Wo Ai Ni **

Enquanto duas amigas iam na maior das felicidades a conversar sobre banalidades, bem a traz o irmão de uma delas pensava no quanto a vida tinha mudado drasticamente, mas será que tudo mudou tanto assim? Afinal tudo o que se passara foram os anos e com eles mudanças físicas naqueles dois irmãos que a bem pouco tempo eram duas pequenas crianças que brincavam juntas de tudo.

§§Flashback§§

- Shaoran-kun olha, olha… ahh que flor tão linda.

- É mesmo, quase tão linda como a minha maninha, mas toma é pra ti. – Desde que os meninos ali chegaram que Shaoran estava a preparar uma surpresa para Sakura, e agora que tinha ficado pronta chegara a hora de lhe entregar e com isso uma promessa.

- Ahhh que lindo Shaoran-kun, uma teara de flores… mama, papa, olha o que o maninho fez pra mim, não é linda? - Perguntou uma menina muito feliz e radiante pelo presente que tinha recebido do irmão.

- É linda sim minha filha, seu irmão é muito gentil em fazer isso pra irmãzinha.

- Não mãe, ela não é minha irmã, ela a partir de agora é minha esposa, quando nos formos grandes vamos casar não é Sakura? – Dizia o menino com o semblante sério.

- Ahhh sério? Mas que menino decidido ele é. Mas vocês ainda só têm 4 e 5 anos. – Dizia um pai orgulhoso por ver o seu filho com tanto carinho pela irmã, eles sabiam que era apenas uma ideia de crianças, mas que os dois eram muito amigos isso com certeza era um facto inegável.

- Eu quero casar com o Shaoran-kun sim, e quero também um vestido lindo como daquelas noivas lindas que dá na televisão, vamos ter um casamento lindo não vamos maninho?

§§Fim do Flashback§§

- Olha as horas Meilin, na conversa e ainda vamos chegar atrasadas à aula. – Dizia Sakura enquanto olhava o relógio, e vendo que faltava alguma coisa virou-se rapidamente para traz chamando pelo irmão. – Shaoran-kun rápido, olha as horas, vais chegar atrasado também, rápido… rápido.

- Agora dizes rápido mas quando fizes-te birrinha porque querias tomar o café-da-manha devagar não pensas-te no resultado disso. – Dizia Shaoran mas sua irmã já tinha partido a correr para dentro da escola junto com a amiga e com certeza sem o ouvir.

Viera o caminho a pensar como a sua infância fora feliz junto da família, de como gostava da irmã com um imenso carinho, um carinho bastante diferente do normal sentido de irmão para irmão. Mas isso teria de terminar, por muito que lhe custasse estava a fazer os possíveis para se controlar e tomar a decisão mais acertada tendo em conta a todos.

O começo das aulas decorreu bastante bem, hoje teria uma conversa com a responsável pela sua classe, e seria essa a conversa que com certeza lhe doeria mais, tomara a difícil decisão de querer fazer o exame de admissão para outra escola.

§§ Gabinete da directora §§

- Como assim querer fazer o exame? Mas não há necessidade disso, afinal somos uma escola "escalator" (explicação no final) então não há problemas em passar para o ensino médio. E também o ensino aqui é mais satisfatório que na outra não é? – A directora tentava perceber o porque de ele querer mudar, afinal Shaoran era dos melhores alunos que ela se lembrava de leccionar e não via desentendimentos possíveis em relação a outros alunos que pudessem justificar a sua saída.

- Eu… eu já me decidi a algum tempo, só queria mesmo informar quanto a minha decisão. E ainda não contei a ninguém, por isso pedia-lhe que não contasse aos meus pais e principalmente a minha irmã.

- Claro, a decisão de contar tem de partir de si, bem nesse caso não tenho muito mais a dizer, quando começarem os exames de admissão terá de os fazer e esperar os resultados.

- Muito obrigada directora. – Era uma decisão difícil mas na sua consciência a mais certa, levantou-se e começou a sair do gabinete fechando a porta a traz de si sabendo que agora só lhe restava seguir em frente com tudo.

- Shaoraaaaaaaaan-kun, ainda bem que ainda não foste embora, assim podemos voltar para casa juntos o que achas. – Sakura era uma rapariga bastante simpática e divertida, os seus longos cabelos castanhos reluzentes faziam um magnífico contraste com os belíssimos olhos verde-esmeralda. Sempre que a encontravam em algum lugar estava acompanhada pelo irmão com quem fazia sempre tudo e agora não era diferente. Ao ver Shaoran sair a porta do gabinete da directora foi a correr ter com ele pegando-lhe no braço de forma carinhosa como que se não o visse a bastante tempo.

- DEIXA-ME SAKURA, caso não saibas não tenho de ir contigo para todo o lado por isso deixa-me. – E de forma brusca fez Sakura larga-lo desequilibrando-se e quase caindo no meio do corredor.

Sakura não fazia ideia do porque daquele acto por parte do irmão, ele sempre fora muito gentil com ela e agora falara de forma tão fria e brusca sem que ela fizesse nada. Apenas queria voltar para casa com ele como todos os dias, o que será que o tinha ofendido ao ponto de a tratar daquela forma?

- Desculpa. – Pediu mesmo sem saber o que tinha feito de mal, mas não queria ficar de forma alguma chateada com o irmão.

O caminho até casa estava de alguma forma bastante tenso, nem Shaoran dizia nada, nem Sakura se atrevia a falar com medo que de que alguma coisa que disse-se o ofendesse como acontecera mais cedo acontecera. Só que infelizmente o ambiente insuportável tinha de ser de alguma forma cortado e Sakura sendo a mais transtornada com a situação teve de se prenunciar.

- Er… Shaoran-kun passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não Sakura, não se passa nada, e desculpa aquilo na escola mais cedo, não era de forma alguma minha intenção magoar-te.

- Tudo bem… já passou. – De certa forma aquelas palavras acalentavam um pouco Sakura, ainda que de tivesse a certeza de que alguma coisa se passava.

Em casa eram desde sempre todos muito alegres e os irmãos mesmo que com apenas um ano de diferença um do outro partilhavam o mesmo quarto desde que Sakura nascera. Usavam um Beliche para poupar espaço mas Sakura gostava muito mais do Futon do irmão, para ela era como se sentisse aquecida e protegida de alguma forma. Mas Shaoran não via as coisas dessa forma, não era a primeira vez que entrava no seu quarto pronto para se deitar e quando subia as escadas encontrava a sua irmãzinha caçula deitada.

- Sakura, a mãe disse que amanha… – dizia enquanto entrava no quarto mas ao perscruta-lo não a encontrava em lado nenhum ate que se lembrou que provavelmente estaria onde era habitual encontra-la. Lentamente subiu as escadas que levavam a sua cama e parou antes mesmo de chegar ao cimo.

- Sakura, eiii acorda! Porque estas a dormir na cama de cima?

- Shaoran? – Dizia Sakura ainda bastante sonolenta a tentar levantar-se.

- Desce logo dai. – A mente de Shaoran percorria a sua irmã a uma velocidade incrível, como seria possível que aquela menininha pequena com quem brincava de tudo se tenha tornado naquela lindíssima mulher agora deitada na sua cama?

- Mas a cama de baixo é fria…

- E porque estas a dormir com roupas assim? – Na realidade as roupas que sua irmã usava não eram nada de mais mas a simples visão de tê-la vestida apenas com uns curtíssimos calções e uma camisola de alças faziam-no pensar que o melhor era vestir-se totalmente. – Vamos, desce rápido dai… – e sem deixar que Sakura reagisse, segurou-lhe no braço a fim de a fazer descer rapidamente, mas alguma coisa o fez largar-lhe depressa o braço. Não sabia bem que reacção tinha sido mas por instantes quando lhe tocou sentiu como se um choque lhe percorresse toda a extensão do seu corpo.

- Aii, não precisas ficar tão bravo e seres tão bruto!

- Tanto faz, se fores dormir ai eu vou para a sala. - E começou a descer, repreendendo-se internamento por ter agido assim com ela.

- Espera, Shaoran… desculpa! Eu… eu desço agora. – Sakura estava tremula, porquê daquelas reacções repentinas por parte do seu irmão? Ele que sempre a tratou com muito cuidado, que se passava agora para tudo ter mudado daquela forma? Devagar foi-se aproximando de Shaoran que estava parado no meio do quarto virado de costas para ela e antes de se aproximar demasiado ele falou:

- Não pules em cima do futon dos outros… e partiu para fora do quarto deixando para traz uma Sakura bastante transtornada mas ainda assim a tempo de baixinho mais uma vez declarar – "Shaoran, desculpa".

… … …

Depois de Shaoran ter tido a certeza que Sakura já estava a dormir, voltou para o quarto e como calculara encontrara-a adormecida desta vez na sua própria cama… subiu sem fazer barulho mas não se deitou… ficou sentado a pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo, não era certo aquilo que ele estava a fazer a sua irmã passar, ela não tinha culpa de nada mas…

Interrompendo os seus pensamentos ouvia na cama de baixo Sakura mexer-se, estava insuportável o convívio diário com ela sabendo que no fundo estava a contribuir para o seu sofrimento tratando-a daquela forma. Quanto mais cedo fosse colocado noutra escola em outra cidade mais fácil seria tentar esquecer todos aqueles sentimentos tortuosos.

… … …

Enquanto estava na sala de aula a espera que algum dos seus amigos chegasse, via aproximar-se Meilin na sua direcção.

- Shaoran? Olha Sakura ainda não terminou de trocar de roupa então pediu-me para te trazer o caderno de apontamentos que deixas-te com ela.

- Ah. Deixa ai.

- Hum, esta tudo bem?

- Porque?

- Ultimamente não tens andado muito feliz, posso perceber isso só de olhar para ti porque… porque eu gosto de ti.

- Outra vez isso não, já falamos sobre isso, ainda estas com essa conversa? Desiste de mim. – Por mais que Shaoran lhe tivesse já explicado que não podia retribuir o amor que Meilin sentia por ele, ela continuava a insistir.

Mesmo sabendo que mais uma vez ela iria ficar triste, teve de se levantar do lugar e ir embora.

Meilin ficara parada no mesmo lugar com lágrimas nos olhos, não que já não soubesse que Shaoran gostava de outra, mas não podia deixar de tentar, não iria desistir.

Mal Shaoran saiu da sala avistou Sakura bem feliz e sorridente com o equipamento já vestido vindo na sua direcção.

- Shaoran-kun… espera. Meilin-chan devolveu-te os apontamentos? Muito obrigado maninho, eles ajudaram-me muito.

- Sim… ainda bem.

- eii irmã do Shaoran… hoje o Sutien é rosa? – Ouviu-se uma voz desconhecida do outro lado do corredor.

- hâ? – Sakura olhou para si e deu-se conta de que não tinha vestido camisola por baixo do equipamento. – nãoooo, aii hoje esqueci-me da camisola! – Sentiu uma camisa ser colocada a sua volta a fim de a proteger e o seu irmão virar-se para quem continuava a falar.

- ahh não precisa, ficava perfeito como estava, não era necessário tapar.

- NÃO OUSEM OLHAR DE NOVO PARA ELA!

- Não é preciso ficares com raiva, não é nada que já não tenhamos visto. Calma, calma é uma piada… uma piada que… – mas antes de terminar de falar sentiu-se levantado pelo colarinho.

- Tenta dizer mais alguma coisa, seu idiota! - Sussurrava de tanta raiva ao proferir estas ultimas palavras que só tendeu a aumentar a fúria depois do comentário seguinte:

- Porque reages assim? Mesmo vocês sendo irmãos isto ta fora de ser normal. – Serrando forçosamente a mão, Shaoran acertou com o punho bem em cheio no impertinente que ousara comentar de forma maldosa a sua irmã. Mas para seu infortúnio o outro não estava sozinho e na sua direcção vieram mais dois acertando-lhe com murros na cara e na barriga. Mesmo ignorando os protestos de Sakura e Meilin que gritavam em esperança que eles parassem com as suas súplicas. Se Eriol não tivesse chegado a tempo de separa-los provavelmente muitos mais estragos teriam sido feitos.

- SEU…

- O que se passa, que aconteceu contigo Shaoran? – Perguntava Eriol depois de ter mantido o amigo bem preso. – Não estas a agir normalmente.

Shaoran arfava cansado e ferido. Depois de se terem ido todos embora e Eriol achar que já o podia soltar um bocadinho, ele deu um puxão e seguiu em passos brutos ate a enfermaria.

- Shaoran-kun? – Sakura estava preocupada com o irmão, e sem hesitar seguiu em sua direcção mas ao se aproximar ele repeliu-a. Sentia-se rejeitada e esse pensamento só piorou ao ver passar por si a correr Meilin e acompanha-lo ate a enfermaria.

§§Na enfermaria§§

- Como vais agora explicar esta briga? Ai e onde será que arrumaram o anti-septico?

Ele encontrava-se sentado e pensativo, reflectia no que tinha acabado de acontecer lá fora e não estava satisfeito com as suas conclusões.

- E porque a Sensei não esta aqui para ajudar… – Meilin cuidou do ferimento da testa de Shaoran e nem uma única vez ele a encarou…

- Prontos, terminei… – analisando-o e sentindo-se triste por ele pensou que talvez aquilo seria tudo por outra. – Porque dizes que esta tudo bem? Gostas de outra pessoa não é? Então porque não me dizes e ai sim fica tudo bem?

Shaoran encarou-a durante um segundo pensando na veracidade daquelas palavras e voltando a baixar o rosto, era muito mais simples se lhe dissesse de uma vez por todas, se não fosse o problema de ser a sua irmã a outra pessoa. E sem se dar conta Meeilin aproximou-se e beijou-o, não estava a espera de um acto assim vindo dela mesmo sabendo que esta nutria algum sentimento por ele. Quando se separaram ela ficou a olha-lo para bem fundo nos olhos e inocentemente perguntou:

- Porque não posso ser eu o teu amor?

Mas Shaoran não podia retribuir e para não a magoar mais tentou afasta-la de si… mas ao tocar-lhe a mesma sensação de choque a percorrer-lhe o corpo que acontecera anteriormente com a irmã voltara a suceder… ele era homem e talvez se tentasse pelo menos por um momento colocar a irmã de parte e aceitar a oportunidade que Meilin lhe estava a proporcionar, talvez… talvez…

E sem pensar mais prensou Meilin contra o armário enquanto a beijava, lentamente e em meio de carícias seguiram em direcção a cama da enfermaria onde Meilin ao fim de muito tempo realizou o que era talvez o seu maior sonho. Ele não queria mais pensar se era certo ou errado, queria era acabar com tudo o que o atormentava a dias e aproveitar quem sabe a única oportunidade de se compor.

Horas mais tarde Shaoran e Meilin voltaram juntos para casa, ele não se sentia feliz, já ela encontrava-se radiante com tudo.

- Esta tudo bem contigo? Queres que te leve a casa?

- Er… Shaoran… beija-me. – Não era certo quilo, ele sabia-o e sentia-o mas não dava mais para voltar a traz e prontamente atendeu ao pedido.

Enquanto isso em casa, Sakura estava na varanda com a cabeça deitada por cima dos braços cruzados… já anoitecera e ela estava preocupada pela demora do irmão, não era típico dele chegar tão tarde a casa sem avisar antes.

- humm que cheiro bom, hoje vai se hambúrguer… espero que o Shaoran volte logo.

Meilin e Shaoran ainda estavam a caminho, andando devagar ate que chegaram ao ponto onde tinham de se separar e seguir direcções diferentes…

- Estou tão feliz! Vemo-nos amanha na escola! – E seguiu a correr para casa parando a meio para olhar a traz e ver se ele já tinha partido. A expressão alegre que adquirira desvanecia-se aos poucos, não era possível que ele a amasse de verdade, sempre lhe negara uma hipótese e agora entregava-se totalmente a ela.

… … …

No dia seguinte Eriol viu Shaoran e Meilin juntos e por mais que soubesse que Meilin era amiga de Sakura, não era tipico vê-los juntos, ainda para mais depois de se ter aproximado e ouvido o que ambos falavam.

- Agora tenho de ir Shaoran, encontramo-nos a saída junto ao portão e voltamos juntos para casa.

- Bom dia Shaoran, Meilin…

- Ahh bom dia Eriol, desculpa mas tenho de ir rápido. – Dizia Meilin enquanto se afastava rapidamente bem sorridente e alegre.

- Hum… é bastante inesperado não é?

- O que?

- Essa relação repentina com Meilin. Tu realmente a amas?

- Não sei… mas ao menos vou fingir que amo.

- Para que isso? É estranho.

- Não me importo com o que acham os outros.

- Diz-me a verdade… tens alguém a quem amas realmente não é? – Eriol desconfiava a algum tempo que o seu amigo não era o mesmo, andava melancólico e arranjara aquela briga desnecessária. Ficara a espera de receber uma resposta a sua pergunta mas esta não veio… Shaoran apenas ficara de cabeça baixa como sempre a contemplar o vazio.

… … …

Sozinho no quarto relia a carta que recebera da directora. Tinha passado nos exames e também sido aceite na escola para onde se pretendia mudar, era tudo o que queria não era? Mentalizara-se já que era o melhor a ser feito não já? Então porquê aquele típico aperto no peito cada vez que olhava aquela folha de papel? O melhor seria fingir que nada o atormentava… a dias que andava a fingir não é mesmo? Então mais uma vez mentir a si mesmo não iria fazer grande diferença. E abrindo um livro ao acaso guardou a carta de admissão.

- Ei Shaoran-kun, mostras-me as tuas anotações de matemática? É que eu dormi durante aula.

- Aqui esta.

- Obrigado maninho! Ah é verdade, sabias que a Meilin-chan recentemente conseguiu um namorado?

- É… – para Shaoran não era novidade visto que ele era o namorado da sua amiga, só se espantara de Sakura não saber que era ele mesmo. Porque que Meilin não lhe contara com quem namorava?

- Que bom para ela… gostava de ter um namorado.

Aquele simples comentário desencadeara um misto de curiosidade e angústia em Shaoran. Ficara a contempla-la durante todo o tempo em que falava e imaginando-se no lugar de quem partilhasse esse sentimento com Sakura.

- Gostaria de ficar apaixonada por alguém. Ahh e se eu tivesse um namorado iríamos nos encontrar todos os dias! - Era nítida a inocência com que falava, a alegria que a sua face transparecia era como uma punhalada no peito do seu irmão.

- Se fosse depois da escola poderia ser só para beber um chá. E nos dias de folga poderíamos ir ver um filme ou um parque de diversões. Ahh e também gostaria de ir a um karaoke! E comer num lugar romântico… e também seria bom ir a um planetário… – imagens passavam a uma velocidade alucinante pela mente de Shaoran, desde que eram pequenos, quando ele entrara para a escola e Sakura chorara por querer ir junto mas não podia por ser um ano mais nova, quando fazia tudo pela irmã, o momento em que se descobriu apaixonado por ela e por fim, o que o fez de uma vez por todas acabar com aquele discurso de felicidade sobre como seria ter um namorado, a imagem de quando fizera amor com Meilin… – Ahh seria tão bom, e eu ficaria tão bem!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Sha… Shaoran?

- Quem é esse de quem gostas? O teu primeiro amor, o Yukito? Aquele da 7º série que dizias sempre que era bonito e esperto? – A irritação com que proferia deixava Sakura assustada… o que teria ela dito de tão alarmante?

- Shaoran… o que foi? Aiii – Shaoran tinha a agarrado com força pelo braço e abanava-a como se espera-se ver a informação de quem ela gostava sair de alguma forma.

- Ou é o Eriol da nossa classe? O que foi que viste nele, VA DIZ-ME! OU SERA QUE É O YAMASAKI?

- Espe… espera um pouco, o que dizes Shaoran? – Ver aquela cara assustada fazia-o sentir-se um monstro, como fora capaz de agarra-la daquela forma. A raiva que sentia falava mais alto, mas ainda assim de forma brusca largou-a e deixou de a encarar a fim de se acalmar e não fazer mais nada de que se viesse a arrepender.

- Para mim não importa com quem queres ter um encontro.

Tudo aquilo era demais para ela, já sentia lágrimas atravessarem-lhe o rosto e caindo.

- Shaoran? Porquê? Porquê essa raiva toda?

- Não quero ouvir esses teus relatos, não fales comigo sobre essas coisas.

- Porquê? Não percebo, porque dizes isso… não entendo porque estas com raiva de mim… SHAORAN SEU IDIOTA, RUDE! – De num salto enroscou-se na sua cama a chorar, não entendia o porque de tudo aquilo… porque Shaoran não era o irmão de antes? Aquele meigo e doce que sempre a ouvia tivesse ela a dizer o que fosse. Porquê tudo aquilo… porque?

Para Shaoran tê-la ali a sua a frente a chorar copiosamente por sua causa fazia-o sentir-se pior do que tudo o que sentira quando ela lhe contava como seria estar apaixonada. Como fora capaz de deixar as coisas chegarem ao ponto de quase agredir a própria irmã em prol da raiva que sentia por ama-la e não poder de certa forma amar? Tinha de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Devagar como se não quisesse acordar um bebe adormecido foi se aproximando de onde Sakura estava deitada a chorar… com o peso do seu corpo em contacto com o Futon Sakura virara-se e ainda de olhos fechados sentiu uns lábios em contacto com os seus.

Ficara alarmada, seria possível que Shaoran estivesse a beija-la? Abrira rapidamente os olhos e num acto impulsivo empurrara-o afastando-o de si e levantando-se rapidamente.

- Shaoran… o que… o que fizes-te?

- O que foi que não entendeste? Sakura, tu amas-me?

- Claro que eu te amo.

- Então… – Shaoran queria saber se Sakura amava-o da mesma forma que ele a amava e aproximou-se outra vez dela com a intenção de a beijar novamente, mas ela não deixara e afastara-se.

- Espera um pouco… espera Shaoran… eu não sei o que esta a acontecer.

- Isto dá-me muita raiva… porque tinhas de ser logo tu?

- is… isto é estranho. Pa… para com a brincadeira.

- Achas mesmo que eu faria isto tudo de brincadeira? – Não a encarava mas tinha-a bem segura pelo pulso, se teria de acabar com aquele aperto que pelo menos assegurasse que ela estaria ali bem na sua frente para ouvir tudo o que tinha a dizer. – Não percebes como eu olho para ti? Eu nunca te vi como minha irmã.

- Shaoran…

- Aos meus olhos… és a única mulher no mundo que eu vejo! – Não aguentando mais e levantando a cabeça só pensava em fazer uma coisa… abraça-la e senti-la bem perto de si e fora isso mesmo que fizera.

- Pára… não… pára por favor… – mas ele não a deixava afastar-se, queria que ela percebesse definitivamente que ele a amava e não ia desistir tão facilmente.

- Escolhe… torna-te minha, ou torna-te de outro homem. Não poderás voltar a traz no caminho que escolheres. – Sakura estava assustada mas de certa forma não queria pertencer a outro. – Sakura se me escolheres, beija-me.

- Shaoran… solta-me por favor. Porquê… Shaoran és meu… és meu irmão!

Shaoran aos poucos tomou consciência de que Sakura não iria querer se dele… ela apenas o via como um verdadeiro irmão e ele não podia força-la a vê-lo de forma diferente. Devagar desfez o abraço e foi-se afastando, ficando sentado ao seu lado de cabeça baixa sem falar nada. Sakura olhava-o com os olhos marejados, lembrava-se dos últimos dias e de como Shaoran a tratara, agora fazia sentido, embora ainda fosse tudo muito estranho.

- Isto… isto é tão estranho. – Sakura sabia que não devia, ele era seu irmão mas uma parte de si mandava-a não deixa-lo e tremula levou as mãos ao rosto do irmão beijando-o chorando mais ainda com o contacto.

Shaoran não sabia porque Sakura estava a beija-lo, se ela não o amava não tinha que lhe provar nada, então porque aquele beijo? Antes que pudesse tomar que decisão fosse, ambos foram interrompidos pela chegada dos pais a casa.

- Chegueiiiiiii… ta a chover muito!

- ohh não estas encharcado, espera que te vou buscar uma toalha! Não, não… fica ai.

Enquanto os pais lá fora decidiam a melhor forma de se limparem da chuva, Sakura e Shaoran no quarto não falavam… estavam ambos sem poderes suficientes que quebrasse aquela barreira de mau estar que se pusera entre os dois.

No dia seguinte a tensão não tinha baixado muito, Meilin era a única com energia e disposição suficiente para falar naquela manhã.

- Bom dia, hum… que foi Shaoran-kun? Não dormis-te direito?

- Sim.

- Aposto que ficas-te a assistir T.V ate tarde. O que vocês farão se dormirem na aula? Bem… Shaoran-kun, acho que nunca farias isso não é? – Shaoran e Sakura nada falavam, iam a caminhar lado a lado sem deixarem um único segundo de encarar o chão, enquanto Meilin falava pelos três enquanto se ia aproximando de Shaoran ate ficar de braço dado com ele. Sakura não queria vê-los assim e foi-se deixando ficar para traz pensando em tudo o que acontecera na noite passada.

- ei ei Shaoran-kun, sabias que abriu uma cafetaria perto da estação? Ela é muito bonita! As chicaras, tudo é diferente! Realmente é um lugar diferente. Ahh e os bolos são tão bons! O bolo fofo flutua como as nuvens! Mas nem é assim tão doce por isso deves gostar… – Era exactamente aquilo que ela imaginara quando se visse apaixonada. Parara de andar e a voz de Meilin desvanecia-se aos poucos a sua frente. Ela queria estar no seu lugar, ter alguém com quem partilhar planos e sentir-se feliz ao seu lado.

- ei ei Shaoran-kun, estas a ouvir-me? Talvez nem sejas do tipo que gosta de bolos, haha vamos juntos a noite? Tenho a certeza de que vais gostar, então para quando combinamos? Para mim amanha está bom! O que… aiiiiiii – Sakura não queria mais ouvir nada, era torturante ver a amiga e o seu irmão a combinarem um encontro bem a sua frente. Só tinha vontade de desaparecer dali o mais depressa possível e foi isso mesmo que fez. Quase fazendo Meilin cair no meio do chão, correu pelo meio dos dois não sabendo onde ir, escola é que não conseguia. Shaoran olhava-a mas estava disposto a não atormentar mais a pobre da irmã por isso deixou-a ir, com certeza estaria a precisar de colocar as ideias em ordem, ideias essas que ele lhe impunha mesmo que intencionalmente.

… … …

A noite Sakura olhava-se ao espelho enquanto penteava os seus longos cabelos. Olhava-se mas não se reconhecia, nunca se vira naquele estado, tão debilitada interiormente transparecendo tudo para fora. Assustara-se quando vira a imagem de seu irmão aparecer no espelho, não queria olha-lo e muito menos falar-lhe, então girou sobre si mesma e sem o contemplar afastara-se.

- Sakura, não me ignores.

- Porque não me contaste que era com a Meilin-chan que andavas a sair? – Perguntara enquanto continuava a dirigir-se a porta sendo impedida por Shaoran que a agarrara como sempre pelo braço.

- Espera!

- Solta-me! – De uma vez por todas não deixaria que mais uma vez Shaoran a magoasse e debatia-se para que ele a largasse, parando quando ouvira a voz da mãe do lado de fora a abrir a porta a alguém bastante conhecido.

- Quem é? Ah Meilin entra!

- Hum… Shao… Shaoran esta aqui?

Shaoran largou Sakura e antes mesmo da mãe ter oportunidade de o chamar foi atender Meilin.

- Shaoran-kun, é mentira não é?

- Meilin o que foi?

- Eu… eu ouvi que fizes-te o exame de admissão para o colégio Kengai. É verdade?

Sakura que estivera encostada a porta ouvira a conversa dos dois, seria mesmo possível que seu irmão os deixa-se? A escola em que estavam, a ela, a mãe e ao pai, e ate mesmo a Meilin?

- É verdade? Porquê? O QUE OUVE SHAORAN… ir para Kengai é crueldade… não poderemos mais nos ver!

Shaoran nada dizia, sabia que Sakura estava a ouvir toda a conversa e não queria que ficasse a saber daquela forma, não da forma dramática que Meilin a tratava.

- Vamos falar lá fora.

Sakura sabia que aquilo era por sua causa, não queria perder o irmão, não queria deixar de o poder ver todos os dias. Enquanto lágrimas saiam das suas duas esmeraldas, recordações da sua infância passavam pela mente: - _o Shaoran é quem eu mais amo no mundo! Shaoran eu amo-te muito!_

- Não vás Shaoran! – Tinha que o impedir, não podia deixar quem mais amava desde pequena partir assim. Saindo mesmo em pijama e descalça para a rua, correu o mais que podia até alcançar o seu irmão.

- SHAORAN! Não vás… não me deixes sozinha!

- Sakura…

- Por favor, fica ao meu lado.

- Meilin, desculpa mas… mas depois terminamos a conversa. – E deixando-a, foi em direcção a Sakura pegando-a ao colo carregando-a até casa.

Sakura sentia-se protegida naquele colo… era o colo de quem sempre a protegera desde quase que nascera e era com ele que queria ficar.

- Shaoran… fizes-te realmente o exame de admissão?

- Sim…

- Então irei contigo!

- Os exames já terminaram, não há forma de o fazeres. Alem disso não podias entrar lá.

Dando um soquinho no peito do irmão e refilando lembrara-se derrepente que: - Shaoran não sabias? Existe uma lei que diz que irmãos têm que estudar na mesma escola!

- Não inventes isso. Exceção

- Porquê… porque vais para lá?

- Porque eu amo-te Sakura. Se continuasse aqui, a estudar na mesma escola, não me controlaria. Não posso ficar perto de ti.

- Leva-me para… para o quarto.

Shaoran não queria acreditar, Sakura estava disposta a entregar-se a ele depois de tanto que os separava? Era como que tudo o que mais desejava lhe viesse bater a porta, e atendendo ao pedido levou-a ate casa depositando-a na cama ficando sentado na sua frente esperando qualquer reacção da irmã. Esta por sua vez nada fazia, estava disposta a confiar no irmão. Shaoran vendo que Sakura não iria voltar a traz com que pedira, começou a desapertar-lhe a roupa de dormir mas antes que toda ela fosse retirada voltou a pegar e a tapar-se ate a altura do peito.

- Sinto… sinto vergonha em fazer isto contigo.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isto. Enquanto crescias e ias olhando para outros rapazes, e te tornavas mais e mais mulher eu só podia ficar ao teu lado e nada mais. Mas agora eu não aguento mais, teu cabelo fino, teus lábios pequenos e vermelhos… – enquanto falava Shaoran tentava deixa-la mais calma e lentamente tirando-lhe o resto da roupa… – teu corpo alvo, – foi deixando-a totalmente livre de qualquer peça. – Eu quero tudo isso para mim.

- Shaoran…

- Estas com medo?

- Mas… Shaoran…

- Então diz que estas com medo.

- Não… não estou com medo. Con… continua…

- Não mintas. Ainda não me amas. – Sakura nada respondeu e Shaoran tomou aquilo como uma afirmação ao que tinha dito, se assim era não queria mais continuar com aquilo. Pegara o lençol e tapara o corpo desnudo da irmã.

- Como eu pensava, eu não quero só o teu corpo. Também quero o teu coração. Rápido, ama-me como homem. Ate esse dia não te pedirei nada… ficarei a espera. Porque não existe homem nenhum que te ame mais que eu. – Abraçara a irmã num acto de carinho extremo e levantou-se encaminhando-se para a sua própria cama. – Boa noite.

Sakura ficara estática, não reagia a nada… seu irmão amava-a ao ponto de esperar que ela o amasse de igual forma. Passaram ambos a noite em branco, Shaoran pensava se algum dia Sakura o amaria como ele a amava, e Sakura avaliava profundamente o que sentia por Shaoran.

… … …

No dia seguinte prepararam-se como se nada da noite passada tivesse acontecido. Iam a caminho da escola com Meilin que prontamente apareceu a porta de casa. Tal como no dia anterior, era a única com disposição para falas.

- Desculpa-me por ter aparecido ontem a noite, bem mas é que eu fiquei bastante surpresa…

- Não te preocupes, falamos nisso noutra altura ou ate noutro dia. – Meilin deitara uma olhadela para traz onde Sakura se encontrava, ela já sabia que a razão de Shaoran a tratar daquela forma mais fria tinha haver com a irmã. Sakura viu Meilin olha-la com uma feição acusadora, não queria ter de se chatear com a amiga por causa do seu irmão, mas desde que saíra de casa não parava de pensar em tudo o que meditara durante a noite. Queria dizer ao irmão o que estava a sentir naquele momento mas com Meilin ali não podia de forma alguma.

- Sim.

Sakura decidira contar, não iria esperar que a sua felicidade dependesse de Meilin. Ela era sua amiga mas iria pensar em si primeiro.

- ei Shaoran-kun…

- ei Shaoran-kun… - para infelicidade de Sakura, Meilin agarrara-se ao seu braço e chamara a sua atenção ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim.

- Depois vamos fazer algo? Como ir ver um filme ou assim?

- Sim.

- E podias falar direito comigo?

- Sim.

- Que bom, estou tão feliz!

O peito de Sakura doía, porque agora que estava disposta a deitar tudo para fora tinha de Meilin estragar tudo, mas não iria desistir. Tinha ficado parada a meio do caminho enquanto via Shaoran e Meilin andarem calmamente, o barulho do trem a aproximar-se fazia a sua mente funcionar de forma mais atrapalhada, vira Meilin correr e passar a passagem de peões enquanto as cancelas se fechavam deixando Shaoran para traz e olhando-a.

- eiii o que vocês dois estão a fazer ai parados? O trem vai passar despa… – mas ele passara não deixando Meilin ver mais nada.

Do outro lado Shaoran ainda encarava Sakura,

- Shaoran eu… eu… – mas com o barulho presente, Shaoran apenas lera nos seus lábios aquilo pelo qual ansiava. – _Wo Ai Ni _– e vira-a correr para ele beijando-o.

As cancelas voltaram a abrir à passagem da última carruagem deixando visualizar as duas margens. Meilin que estava num dos lados à espera do namorado e da amiga não via ninguém. Afinal onde eles se tinham metido?

Na verdade Sakura e Shaoran tinham ido por uma rua lateral e partiam felizes em direcção ao local onde mais se divertiram em toda a vida. Um jardim florido onde em pequenos partilharam diversas brincadeiras e fora ali mesmo, no jardim ao lado da grande igreja, que Shaoran um dia prometera que se iria casar com a sua irmã.

Sentados e rodeados daquelas lindas flores Sakura tentava lembrar-se do que Shaoran costumava fazer para ela com as florzinhas antigamente.

- Oh… antes eu era muito melhor nisso.

- Antes eras péssima, Sakura. Quando éramos mais novos a mãe e o pai traziam-nos aqui não era?

- Sim. Mamae e papai diziam que aqui era um lugar especial, já que foi aqui que eles se casaram.

- Aqui esta. – Shaoran fizera um anel com as florzinhas brancas e colocava no dedo anelar de Sakura. – Porque será que eu gosto tanto de brincar de faz-de-conta…

- Shaoran…

- Sabes qual o significado destas flores?  
– hum… acho que a mamae já me falou uma vez, mas foi a muito tempo.

- Significa amante. Sakura, não és minha irmã. És minha amante. – E beijara-lhe a mão num acto de cortesia.

Depois de ficarem ali a desfrutar da companhia um do outro fizeram uma visitinha a igreja antes de se irem embora. Imaginaram-se ambos a casarem e como teriam uma vida feliz ao lado um do outro. Shaoran olhara o rosto de Sakura iluminado pela luz raiada pelos vidros coloridos, era lindíssima com aqueles olhos de um verde límpido e esmeraldino. Chegara-se perto dela e beijara-a, Sakura estava a adorar saber que amava Shaoran.

- Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito Shaoran-kun!

- Eu… eu sempre sonhei em ouvir essas palavras vindas de ti. E não me importo se morrer agora! Porque não há barreiras para o meu amor por ti.

- Então por favor, nunca me deixes… nunca saias do meu lado.

- De agora em diante… para sempre. – Estavam felizes, ali abraçados e trocando juras de amor dentro daquela linda igreja que um dia abençoara também o amor de seus pais. Mas Sakura apercebera-se que por mais que se amassem, seria sempre um amor proibido. Contemplava em frente e via olhares acusadores de anjos, de lado era mirada por santos que da mesma forma a defrontavam. Na sua cabeça ecoavam acusações infames como "_nojento… indecente… abominável… sujo… imundo…". _Assustada começara a sentir lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela face.

- Shaoran… para…

- Sakura?

- Não… não consigo. Deus esta a olhar. – Shaoran segurava-a para que não decaísse, tremia ligeiramente e tapara totalmente o rosto com as mãos. Sabia ao que ela se referia, reconhecera também internamente que Deus não aprovaria aquele acto, tal como muita gente lá fora, mas estava disposto a passar por todos e lutar pelo seu amor.

- Calma Sakura, vai tudo ficar bem…

- Porque? Porque não consigo fazer isto? Por favor, deixe-me ser amante de Shaoran! Deus perdoe o nosso amor. – Era desesperante o tom com que Sakura falava… ate Shaoran estava assustado com o que via.

- Está tudo bem Sakura… está tudo bem… – vendo a frágil figura a sua frente naquele estado só pensava em como a reconfortaria. Abraçava-a para a acalmar mas ainda não chegava. Queria poder dizer que estava tudo bem, que nada os ia separar… mas sabia como a irmã era e para ela a pressão de serem irmãos de sangue fazia toda a diferença mesmo que afirmasse o contrario.

- Não esta não Shaoran… não esta!

… … …

Na escola algumas da amigas de Sakura já notavam o quanto ela nadava diferente. A prova era que tivera de ser alertada para que teriam aula de música em vez de matemática.

- Sakura, agora a seguir teremos aula de musica, porque é que estas com a matéria de matemática?

- ohh, obrigada Chiharo… estava distraída e acabei tirando a matéria de outra aula. Olha já agora, onde esta Meilin-chan?

- Não sei. Mas ela estava aqui agora mesmo.

- Obrigada.

Dentro de uma outra sala que não estava a ser usada Shaoran tentava explicar a Meilin que por mais que ele tentasse, o seu coração e a sua alma pertenciam a outra.

- Desculpa-me, mas ela é única para mim.

- Não pode ser…

- Sinto muito, de verdade que sinto mesmo muito.

Do lado de fora Sakura ouvia a voz de Meilin. Saíra da Sala a fim de a procurar e parecia que finalmente a encontrara. Mas não estava sozinha, ao passar pelo lado de fora da sala não conseguira evitar o facto de querer saber com quem conversava e sobre o quê.

- disses-te que me amarias não importava como. Isso também foi uma mentira? Porque me estas a contar isso agora? Porque só agora?

- Meilin…

- Isso é cruel Shaoran… isso é tão cruel. Se era tudo uma mentira então porque me levas-te para aquele hotel? – Sakura do lado de fora a ouvir a conversa estava chocada, seu amor fora com outra para um hotel? Não podia acreditar, ou melhor, não queria acreditar mas era evidente que Meilin não mentiria sobre aquilo.

- Espera… será que quem amas é…

- Isso não importa! – Do lado de fora alguém os escutava e Shaoran sentiu que fosse quem fosse teria ouvido a conversa dos dois. Quando se virava para a porta visualizara uma mescla de cabelos castanhos a afastar-se rapidamente. Podia ter sido qualquer pessoa, qualquer uma outra pessoa a ouvir aquela conversa menos Sakura.

- SAKURA! – Rompera em direcção a porta com esperança de ainda a apanhar mas o corredor já estava deserto, um calafrio avassalou toda a extensão do seu corpo, teria de alcança-la e explicar convenientemente aquela conversa. Sakura deveria estar a pensar horrores sobre si e ele não podia deixar que depois de tudo, isso abrisse novamente uma fenda entre os dois.

Sakura corria o mais que podia, queria esconder-se e não ter mais que encarar o irmão. Ao passar pela sala do laboratório e certificar-se que ninguém lá estava, decidiu entrar e esconder-se mas antes que isso acontecesse a porta abrira-se de rompante. Shaoran entrara ofegante e com um olhar desesperante aproximara-se de Sakura.

- SAI… DEIXA SOZINHA E SAI DAQUI!

Mas Shaoran não saiu. Aproximara-se dela e prendera entre si e a parede, segurando-a para que não pudesse fugir.

- Não!… Solta-me Shaoran! O que pensas que estas a fazer! Solta-me já… eu odeio-te, ODEIO-TE! – Mas nada do que ela disse-se o faria parar. Ainda com Sakura bem presa nos seus braços chegara perto e beijara. Sakura combateu contra o beijo, não queria que ele toca-se com aquela boca na dela, então rapidamente dera-lhe uma forte dentada no lábio, fazendo-o salta-la e tocar no lábio ensanguentado do corte.

- Também beijas-te Meilin assim. Shaoran és imundo, eu odeio-te, odeio-te muito! – Dizia Sakura enquanto tentava com toda a força limpar os lábios como se tivessem de alguma forma sujos ou contaminados.

No entanto Shaoran não estava disposto e deixa-la assim… logo que Sakura ia fugir, ele agarrara-a e abraçara-a não deixando que ela escapasse.

- Não… solta-me! Não, NÃO, NÃO!

- desculpa-me.

- SOLTA-ME!

- Não vou soltar! Não te posso soltar, se eu te soltar, simplesmente morrerei.

- Não… não acredito em ti! – E não acreditava mesmo mas Shaoran tão estava perto dela, que começou a senti-lo a chorar.

- Desculpa-me. Eu realmente acho que sou uma má pessoa. Para ti… para a Meilin… tentei me apaixonar por ela para te esquecer, mas não pude. Eu sou o pior! Mas se não fores tu não consigo com mais ninguém. Desculpa.

- Shao... Shaoran, eu não posso, não posso te perdoar. – E devagar saiu dos braços do irmão deixando-o ali desolado.

Shaoran não sabia mais o que fazer, Sakura era o único amor da sua vida e sempre que ele pensava por uma réstea de segundo que tudo iria ficar bem, uma avalanche de problemas e complicações chegava sem aviso prévio e acabava com os pequenos minutos de felicidade no ar.

O dia escolar passou sem dar aos dois irmãos grandes vontades de estarem presentes. Shaoran como era de calcular passara o dia desolado e Sakura pensando seriamente se deveria ou não perdoar Shaoran. Na saída quando ele ia atravessar o portão em direcção a casa, Sakura estava lá a sua espera. Depois de muito pensar chegara a conclusão que jamais iria perder para quem fosse o amor de Shaoran, se ele tinha ido para um hotel com Meilin então ela iria mostrar-lhe que também era capaz de o perdoar e a prova era que esperava-o para o levar com ela.

- Sakura…?

- Eu quero ir a um lugar… vem comigo. – E rapidamente chegaram em frente ao "hotel Viaduct".  
- O que se passa? Não sei o que… – Shaoran parara de falar no momento em que se viu em frente do último lugar que pensou que Sakura pudesse querer ir.

- Viés-te aqui com Meilin não foi?

- Sa… Sakura! Não… não podemos ir ai.

- Porque não? Foi aqui que viés-te com Meilin-chan não foi? Então qual é o problema! – Mas Sakura não dera nem tempo nem espaço para uma resposta vinda dele. Entraram velozmente e ela tratara de tudo, pedira um quarto e foi rapidamente arrastando Shaoran a traz dela.

Ao entrarem no quarto Shaoran não se moveu, o que Sakura fizera era uma loucura, ela não precisava de se submeter a fazer uma coisa que não queria apenas para lhe provar o que quer que fosse. Mas enquanto isso passava pela cabeça dele, ela empurrara-o para cima da cama e prendendo-o entre si e o futon.

- Sakura!

- Por favor, agarra-me! Torna-te meu rápido. – Sakura falava rapidamente como se quisesse que tudo terminasse depressa. Não se sentia a vontade para dizer aquilo mas estava convicta de que de outra forma ele não acreditaria no seu amor. – RÁPIDO!

Shaoran não acreditava que Sakura estivesse mesmo a pedir-lhe isso, mas vendo-a ali por cima de si era como se toda a razão voasse para o espaço e somente no mundo existissem eles os dois. No momento em que Sakura o beijou sentiu que não devia mais retardar o sofrimento e fazer o que Sakura lhe pedia para que de uma vez por todas a felicidade de ambos fosse completa.

Sakura estava adormecida nos braços de Shaoran, tinha pedido para aquilo acontecer e não se arrependia, mas mesmo adormecida era reconhecível um semblante triste… Shaoran não conseguia fechar os olhos sem que recordações de momentos a traz lhe invadissem a mente. Olhava para ela e lamentava-se pela expressão presente na sua face. Chorava… chorava por ela e pela culpa não a fazer feliz nem no momento mais especial da sua vida.

Hoje cometemos um tabu. Por 16 anos eu esperei por este momento, e hoje consegui. Mas então porquê? Sakura meu amor, porque é que não pude faze-la feliz? Meu deus, eu não quero vê-la triste, não quero vê-la magoada nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Então por favor… de alguma maneira dê a ela e somente a ela sonhos bons para sempre. Sakura é minha irmã preciosa.

… … …

O dia da graduação chegara, Shaoran por mais que os dias anteriores tenham significado muito, não iria deixar de lado a ideia de mudar de cidade e estudar noutra escola.

Estava com seu amigo Eriol no terraço da escola a conversar sobre o ano que passara e sobre todo o tipo de acontecimentos que decorreram. Mas uma coisa ainda intrigava bastante a Eriol… não que ele não desconfiasse e tivesse quase total certeza da sua suspeita mas queria se confirmado pelo próprio amigo.

- Uau… sem nenhum botão na camisa, és bastante popular entre as raparigas já deu para ver. **(nota: é um costume japonês, quando um rapaz se gradua e vai estudar noutra escola, as raparigas pedirem os botões da camisa do uniforme como lembrança)**

- Para com esses comentários sem graça.

- Agora como vais sair da escola, tua irmã deve estar triste não é? Coitadinha deve estar a chorar.

- Sim. Eu…

- O que foi…

- Eu… eu amo a Sakura.

- Oh mesmo?  
– Não ficaste surpreso?

- Na verdade… fiquei bastante surpreso mas por saber que a minha teoria era correcta. Porque não me contas-te antes?

- Actualmente eu e Sakura, é a primeira vez que ficamos, de certa forma, felizes juntos…

Eriol apenas observava o amigo com um sorriso no rosto, era visível que todos os dias que Shaoran passara em baixo faziam agora parte do passado. Ele não se incomodava pelo facto de os seus amigos serem irmãos e se amarem como homem e mulher, mas reconhecia também que um acto de tal magnitude não era bem visto aos olhos da sociedade.

- Sei o que estas a pensar, não me importa o que as pessoas disserem, enquanto Sakura não disser "não" eu nunca a deixarei.

- Então… porque estas indo embora?

- As vezes, o meu sentimento de proteger Sakura a todo o custo misturam-se com os meus sentimentos de destruir tudo e acabo por fazer talvez o que não é mais certo mas… – de repente a porta de acesso ao terraço abriu-se revelando uma Sakura ofegante por ter corrido todas aquelas escadas. Tanto Eriol como Shaoran se precipitaram a olhar para quem tinha chegado tão de repente.

- Shaoran! Sempre vais mesmo para a escola Kengai? É verdade?

- Sakura…

- Então Shaoran, não lhe disses-te? – Perguntou Eriol confuso, estava convencido que a decisão do amigo partir tinha consentimento de Sakura para que nenhum dos dois sofresse. Mas agora vendo o tom urgente e desesperado com que Sakura falara parecera-lhe que não.

- Porque Shaoran-kun? Pensei que tinhas dito que ias desistir!

- Sakura, eu explicar-te-ei tudo…

- E porque estas sem botões também? Deixas-te outras garotas tocar-te!

- Desculpa…

- Shaoran.. baka baka! És o pior!

- Desculpa…

- Ei Shaoran, não vais mesmo não é? Não vais mesmo…

Eriol sentia-se um intruso no meio daquela discussão entre o casal. Foi andando até a saída e ainda proferiu: - desculpem por atrapalha-los – ao passar por eles mas teve a certeza que nenhum dos dois o escutara.

- Diz-me Shaoran. Assim ficarei triste.

- Não vou embora.

- Mesmo?

- Mas diz-me, porque não queres que eu vá embora?

- Porque eu amo-te Shaoran! Quero ficar contigo para sempre.

… … …

Em casa Sakura trancara-se no quarto e não queria sair por nada, tanto a mãe como o pai e até o irmão já haviam feito todos os possíveis para convence-la mas nada a fazia sair, quer dizer, se o irmão deixa-se a ideia maluca de sair de casa para ir estudar noutra escola em outra cidade ela consentia em sair do quarto.

- Sakura… filha, quanto tempo mais vais ficar assim?

- Não! Não abrirei a porta até Shaoran dizer que não vai!

- Logo agora que o teu irmão conseguiu o que queria, porque não sais dai e em vez de ficares assim o elogias?

- Mãe, por favor deixe que eu agora falo com ela, apenas nos deixe a sós.

- Ah, estou cansada filho, espero que consigas. – Shaoran tinha que falar com Sakura e faze-la ver que aquilo era o melhor para o futuro de ambos.

- Sakura, estas a ouvir-me? Explicarei tudo direito então só ouve…

- NÃO! NÃO QUERO OUVIR EXPLICAÇÃO NENHUMA! – Sakura estava realmente triste com tudo aquilo, logo agora que se tinha descoberto mais que apaixonada por Shaoran ele tinha de arrumar as suas coisas e partir para outra cidade? Ainda sentada a traz da porta abraçada as próprias pernas recusou a explicação vinda do irmão.

- Desculpa… apenas ouve-me, irei para uma escola diferente porque…

- Não, não, NÃO! Não ouvirei nada! Droga Shaoran, eu te odeio tanto! – Nenhum som foi ouvido durante vários segundos. Sakura esperava uma resposta do irmão, alguma coisa que fosse menos o que ele disse:

- Entendi. – Não era mesmo a resposta que Sakura esperava dele. Tinha-o mandado embora mas não na intenção real de ir. Devagar deixou de ficar sentada para se agachar perto da ranhura da porta abrindo-a somente um bocadinho, só para se certificar se ele tinha mesmo ido ou não.

- Shaoran… não… não vás Shaoran-kun… – mas no momento em que colocou a cabeça fora da porta para verificar melhor, deparou-se com aquilo que menos esperava para o momento.

- ão ão

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai… – um pequenino cãozinho amarelo estava mesmo a sua frente segurado nas mãos do seu irmão.

Shaoran entrou e sentou-se ao lado da irmã que já se tinha recomposto do susto e estava agora disposta a conversar melhor.

- Pedi aos pais para compra-lo para não ficares com saudades quando eu me for embora. Que nome é que lhe vais por?

- Ahh, que lido, faz cócegas. Hahaha – Sakura sorria enquanto acariciava o pêlo amarelo reluzente do cãozinho mas não estava inteiramente feliz. – Shaoran-kun, vais mesmo embora?

- Sim. Se eu ficasse aqui, mesmo te amando, não poderíamos fazer nada na frente de todos. Não poderia dizer que te amo. Mas em Kengai ninguém nos conhecerá, nós – Sakura olhou espantada e Shaoran retribuiu-lhe o olhar com um sorriso. – Poderemos ser amantes normalmente.

- Mesmo assim Shaoran, quero ficar contigo para sempre.

- Sakura…

- Bem, já decidi, o nome do cão será Kero. Ei kero senta, sen-ta-te! Senta! – Mas Kero não se sentou apenas olhou para ela com aquele focinho amarelo e continuou a brincar com a pequena almofada que estava no chão. Shaoran apenas olhava Sakura.

- Porque é que ele não me ouve?

- Sakura… vamos nos encontrar de novo. – Dizia enquanto pegava numa pequena mecha do seu cabelo e a acariciava. - Vem cá…

Sakura ia beija-lo mas enquanto ambos se aproximavam Kero parou de brincar com a almofada e sentou-se olhando-os.

- Shaoran-kun, não podemos.

- Porquê?

- Kero esta a olhar. – Mas Shaoran não se importava com o olhar do cachorrinho, aproximou-se ele de Sakura e beijou-a como se não houvesse amanha, como se fosse o ultimo beijo de ambos até se voltarem a encontrar de novo.

Sakura aceitou a ida de Shaoran, agora que sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a sua vida iria ser partilhada com ele. Mas ainda assim não se livrava de atrasar a sua ida o mais possível.

- Shaoran, esta tudo pronto para ir-mos? – Perguntava sua mãe enquanto a casa estava um alvoroço com a partida dele.

- Não mãe, acho que me falta uma das bolsas.

- Ah mas não pode ser, ainda agora estavam todas aqui na entrada. SAKURA? Porque estavas a esconder a mala do teu irmão? – Ralhava a mãe deles, quando viu Sakura virar no sentido da cozinha com uma das malas de Shaoran escondidas.

- Ah mãe… só estava a levar as malas dele para dentro.

- E agora será que já podemos ir?

- Meus sapatos não estão aqui…

- Sakura! Que onde metes-te os sapatos agora? – mas desta vez fazia todos os sinais possíveis e imaginários em discordância.

- Agora é o pai!

- O QUE?

- Desculpa querida, mas eu também não quero que Shaoran vá. – Dizia o pai deles enquanto saia de traz de uma porta com os sapatos na mão.

- Não digas idiotices, sai logo dai e devolve os sapatos ao teu filho.

- Bem acho que agora sim podemos ir.

Quando estavam todos a entrar para o carro Sakura deixou-se ficar para traz e quando Shaoran ia entrar na sua frente agarrou-lhe o braço por traz como se implorasse para que não fosse e ficasse ali com ela.

- Solta-me, a mãe vai achar estranho se me agarrares assim. – E entrara sendo seguido por ela. Estava com o coraçãozinho pequenino e apertado e durante toda a viagem ate a estação de trem fizera um esforço anormal para não começar a chorar.

- Não achas que devíamos ir mais rápido querido?

- Não há problema, chegaremos a tempo, já compramos as passagens.

- É mesmo?

- Claro não te lembras, preocupas-te demais.

Na estação de trem Sakura mantinha-se calada, apenas lançando olhares desesperadores a Shaoran enquanto os pais lhe davam as ultimas recomendações.

- Bem meu filho, mantenha sempre contacto.  
- Cuidado com a saúde.

- Entendi.

- Sakura, diga algo para o seu irmão antes dele ir.

- Não me importo se ele vai embora ou não! – Era mentira, Sakura estava mais desesperada do que alguma vez se lembrava mas tinha de se fazer de forte. Por isso estava ciente que era mais fácil deixa-lo ir o mais depressa possível, sem grandes despedidas. – Não ficarei nem um pouco triste quando ele for! E ate vou ter o quarto só para mim e para o Kero, enquanto o Shaoran-kun…

- NÃO VÁ… POR FAVOR SHAORAN… – algo que ninguém esperava estava a acontecer…

- Meilin?

- Shaoran-kun, não vá!

- Porque não me avisas-te? Eu soube que partias hoje e vim ver-te.

- Eriol?

- Olá senhoras e senhor.

- Ah que bom, vocês vieram vê-lo? Muito obrigada. – A mãe de Shaoran estava contente que os amigos do seu filho tivessem tido a delicadeza de se virem despedir dele numa altura como esta.

- Ei meu filho, tens uma namorada? – O pai dele referia-se a Meilin que estava agarrada a camisa de Shaoran. Meilin por um momento deitou um olhar de vitória a Sakura que passou logo a pensar porque Shaoran não a afastava de si como fizera mais cedo com ela? – Bem mas é hora do adeus, não temos muito mais tempo ate o trem partir.

- Por favor Shaoran, não vás embora! Por favor! – Na mente de Sakura ainda a duvida reinava "_porque? Porque a Meilin pode toca-lo e eu não? Porquê Meilin pode"._entao uma lágrima teimosa teimou em cair, mesmo ela tendo feito um esforço descomunal para não chorar.

Shaoran olhou para ela, apercebendo-se logo no que ela pensava. Ao ver aquela solitária lágrima escorrer pela linda face partindo das lindas esmeraldas teve a certeza do que devia fazer naquele preciso momento.

- Desculpe-me Meilin mas neste momento a minha família é mais importante. - E delicadamente afastou-a de si largando a mochila que segurava e seguindo em direcção ao pai abraçando-o.

- Cuide-se bem meu pai. – Passou a abraçar a mãe.

- Você também minha mãe.

- Ah Shaoran meu filho, cuide-se também, e não se esqueça nunca de todos nós. – Depois de se desfazer do abraço apertado da mãe ficou a olhar para sua irmã querida. Ansiava mais que tudo poder abraça-la forte uma ultima vez e esticando a mão na sua direcção chamou-a para si.

- Venha Sakura!

Sakura estava feliz, mais lágrimas escorriam agora pela sua face e de um salto estava abraçada ao irmão. Um abraço especial repleto de amor e carinho.

Eriol olhava os amigos com um sorriso no rosto, sabia do amor dos dois e torcia para que a felicidade dos dois fosse plena durante muito tempo. Já Meilin não os encarava, desconfiava que o seu Shaoran amava a irmã e mesmo que nunca tenha vindo a descobrir a veracidade disso, doía vê-los ali na sua frente abraçados tão felizes mesmo para uma despedida.

O desejo de ambos era poderem selar aquele momento com um beijo mas tal era completamente impossível ali em frente da família e dos amigos. Shaoran apenas se chegou perto e lhe deu um terno beijo na face.

… … …

Em casa todos estavam tristonhos com a ida de Shaoran para outra cidade. A mãe e o pai conversavam na cozinha e em meio de lamentos e lágrimas de saudade recordavam a infância do filho junto com a irmã.

Já Sakura estava em seu quarto deitada como mais gostava, com Kero no futon de cima, aquele que pertencera ate a algumas horas a seu querido irmão. Contemplava o espaço do quarto, o espaço vazio e frio que sempre lhe parecera quente e acolhedor.

- Diz-me Kero, este quarto sempre foi tão grande? Esta cama, tem o cheiro do Shaoran. Haha faz cócegas Kero… kero, pára kero… – Sakura tentava fazer-se de forte mas as suas forças estavam para lá de se manterem de pé e lutarem. no meio das risadas desabou a chorar, a ausência de Shaoran na sua vida era demasiado cruel para o seu coração.

- Shaoram, Sha… Shaoran… estou… estou com saudades, estou com tantas saudades que morrerei. Volta Shaoran… - mas a dor não diminuía, só tendia a aumentar a cada segundo que passava. Kero olhava para a sua dona entristecida e tentava de alguma forma anima-la. Ate que farejou qualquer coisa naquela cama, debaixo da almofada pertencente a Shaoran e ladrou para chamar a atenção de Sakura.

- ão ão…

- Que foi Kero? Que tens ai? – Sakura pegara no papel deixado ali de propósito pelo irmão. Se antes não conseguia suportar a sua ausência, agora era praticamente impossível. No papel dizia: "_por favor, não chore"_

- Shaoran… – E sem mais aguentar chorara ate não conseguir mais, chorava pela saudade, pela ausência, pela falta que ele lhe proporcionava, pelo vazio que sentia, por tudo o que jamais algum dia pensara que teria vir a chorar.

Num outro ponto a caminho de Kengai Shaoran viajava de trem lembrando-se dos momentos que passara durante os últimos tempos, das novidades, das notícias, do amor retribuído por Sakura, da partida e agora sentia a dor e a amargura de cada milímetros percorrido pelo comboio que o afastava mais e mais da mulher da sua vida.

- Eu disse-lhe para não chorar, mas mesmo pedindo eu sei que neste momento ela deve estar tão ou pior que eu. – Para Shaoran também aquela partida o estava a atormentar. – Se eu pensar em Sakura a chorar, também eu vou chorar. - E sem mais aguentar a dor, deixou que os seus olhos livremente demonstrassem todo o sofrimento que sentia.

§§..fim..§§

explicações:

Escola "escalator" - no Japão existem escolas onde não se pode repetir o ano, então é como se elas fossem escadas rolantes, onde os alunos ao subindo pelas séries automaticamente.

Futon – pode-se dizer de certa forma que um Futon é o mesmo que um colchão.

Baka - idiota

**Bem é tudo… espero ter retratado o caso de forma a passar-lhes as duvidas e as tristezas que os dois passaram durante toda a historia.**

**So não se eskeçam por favor, (implorovosssssssssssss) de deixar um comentariozinho**

**Gostaram? Deixem review e digam…  
Detestaram? Deixem review também e explikem-me o k tenho de melhorar, juro não bater em ninguém k diga k não gostou da historia…**

**Sayonara… **


End file.
